


Gift

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R
Summary: 圆顺,OOC,地下rapper×小爱豆，R20有dirty talk,请自主分级避雷，不上升。
Relationships: Wonsoon - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Gift

事情原本不是这样的，权顺荣抱着手机在床上懊丧地打滚，漂得白金的头发像蘑菇云一样蹭在棉被上被静电粘附上去，最后双腿夹上被子整个人抱上被子像寻求安慰家园的考拉。

七分钟之前，电子白痴权顺荣手抖将弟弟们发送给自己的搞笑照片发送给仅仅有过几面之缘的一个网友，还是个以脸蛋好看作词让人脸红心跳出名的rapper。

并且手忙脚乱间手机被关机以让他逃避这一残忍的现实。所以再次开机之后权顺荣小心翼翼又点进去刚才让他吓得魂飞魄散的软件，对话框的红点在提醒一个残忍的事实，他觉得这个高冷rapper不会查看私信的最后一点希冀被打破。

他发誓他真的只是在收到照片之后顺便去看一眼这个WONWOO的小视频更新而已。权顺荣绝望地闭上眼睛，脑里飞速考虑着要怎么解释，是弟弟的恶作剧，不是本人这样会不会听起来比较合理。

显然这套说辞失败了，并且对话框在短暂沉默之后接连发过来两句话。

“给我你的地址，然后我会出现。”

鬼使神差的，权顺荣把自己宿舍地址发过去，发完就开始懊丧后悔，这是什么意思。

全圆佑套上外套跨上机车的时候才将手机锁屏，屏幕上点开的照片是诱人的。纤细均匀的小腿裸露着，白嫩光滑，看起来足够可口。明明大概是为了搞笑摆出翘臀的姿势，但不得不说照片上的男人臀部挺翘饱满，从舞台上下来的孩子眼妆浓郁，唇彩光亮，衬得唇部显得多汁起来。光裸着脚，演出服松散不成套，一眼看得出是行程结束后的嬉闹。

哪怕是玩笑，也是送上门的礼物不是吗，全圆佑带上头盔发动摩托车时心里点开一丝希冀。他是知道这个人的，rapper和idol天生有些说不出的隔阂，但以全圆佑这张堪比爱豆的脸，遇到的舆论总有些不清不楚，他对于爱豆总是有些偏心。那孩子和他偶尔也会在校庆演出上碰到，总是活力满满的模样，舞台上却格外招人。

舞台妖精权顺荣，是这个说法吧。

有人敲门的时候权顺荣才从被子环绕的幻想中清醒过来，这个点，他的队友在外面烤肉庆功或者在公司，自己因为太累了先回来了，时间地点都在叫嚣他错得有些离谱。

开门的时候全圆佑的模样叫权顺荣心里惊了一跳，全圆佑身上还带着寒风的味道，凑近的时候还能嗅到他身上的冷气一般，贴近的一张脸骨骼极漂亮又锋利。“就这么让我进来了？”

是权顺荣喜欢的嗓音，像掰开的酒心巧克力，厚重又醉人。

权顺荣的脸粉了又红，像被突如其来的海风呛到一样，憋了半天也憋不出一句话来。

全圆佑叹了口气，还以为是妖精呢，其实看起来像毛茸茸的动物一样认生得厉害，将门带上顺势将人抵在墙上，鼻尖相触，权顺荣感觉到那一点冷硬的骨头。

“顺荣，吗”全圆佑很不流利地念着权顺荣的本名，往日灵活的口舌现在因为寒冷和认生有些僵硬，触碰上柔软温润的时候才有了进屋的实感。

身体轻轻叹了口气，攻势却毫不留情，薄荷，烟酒，寒风，混在一点点温度里反复舔舐相认，像要巧克力好好包裹糯米团子一样，本身冰冷坚硬，却将自己渐渐软化开来。权顺荣眯着眼睛被动感知这个和他不一样的世界里飞奔赶来的礼物，薄唇先是冰凉的，却极缓慢地软化温暖起来，是真的很有氛围一张脸，棱角和皱眉用力的样子都好看极了，他是女生也会倾倒的程度。

现在这个男人因为他的无意间的挑逗抓住了他的尾巴与他切实相触着，似乎很有耐心地模样，只是过来轻轻温情般和他接吻，连攻势也是有礼貌极了。就算在接吻前并没有说话帅气的脸上却显出抱歉的意味，仿佛在询问“我能吻你吗？”

当然能，世界总是因为英俊和帅气而让开特殊通道，这么随便就可以让他跑来for one night嘛，权顺荣吻着吻着觉得鼻酸，主动退却一步，吻上那人还冰凉的鼻尖。

全圆佑有些惊讶，他对上同样细长却显得圆润温吞的眼，“顺荣，去你房间吗？”

回答他的是蹲下身子之后的一颗毛茸茸的金色头顶，笨拙的小手解开全圆佑并没有好好拴好的裤链，运动裤被粗暴又笨拙地拽下来裤兜里的钥匙压在皮肉上硌得骨头有钝痛感。

性器被小巧的手握住缓缓撸动，从半硬到立起也不过在几下舔舐间。这孩子主动地叫全圆佑惊讶。到底是什么样的一个人呢，全圆佑低下头去瞧那个仰着头费力吞吐的小脸。糯米团子极容易被搓扁揉圆，现在因为粗大的性器被逼出一点点泪花来，含在通红的眼角。

冰凉的指尖轻轻触上绵软火热的面颊，擦去一点点潮湿的痕迹，骨节分明的手插进温暖的发丝里“宝贝，做得好。”

像幼时蛊惑人心的摇篮曲。权顺荣的喉头被顶得有些反胃，却也渐渐找到些满足感，味道真的不算好，像海水，他皱起眉头，手悄悄滑上那人的腹肌，是有腹肌的，哪怕看上去很纤薄的人，手指也能划过那些硬块与沟壑，就像这个人看上去精巧纤细，站在自己面前却只能叫他仰望。 

被一手拎上来胡乱蹭上唇放肆撕咬的时候权顺荣的大脑开始缺氧，什么时候进的房间也好像在一秒之间，只有被重重抵上房门的时候背部发出闷响才让他有些清醒。他低头看，自己光脚踩在全圆佑的皮鞋上，冰凉的滑滑的。

全圆佑也低头去看，细白的脚踩在黑色发亮的皮鞋上，蜷起来的粉色脚趾头显得局促可爱。“很可爱。”

夸人的时候从不嘴软，权顺荣却因为这一时的情话更加蜷缩起来，脑袋毛茸茸垂在胸前，看得全圆佑有些好笑。“害羞什么。”

回答他的是低得更深的脑袋，无可奈何叹了口气，全圆佑去摸那人下巴上的软肉顺势抬起那张可怜巴巴的小脸，指腹蹭上那人饱满柔软的唇，“you sent me here ,baby.”

咬上耳垂的时候单纯只是因为全圆佑觉得通红的耳垂实在可爱，粗浅咬了几下牙印都没印上就听到那人娇气的哼哼，薄唇顺势滑到细白的脖颈，指尖也不老实地钻进上衣里，腰间的软肉被作弄片刻终于让反抗情绪达到了巅峰，细声细气地抱怨让全圆佑笑开来。

手却也没停下，直接钻进下面鼓成一包的东西上一顿揉捏，得到的是愈发粗重的呼吸和难耐的哼哼。被扛起来的时候权顺荣才觉出全圆佑力气实在不小，最近拼命节食减肥瘦掉脸颊肉的他也不至于轻到随随便便就被扛起来的重量。

许是看出肩上的人在胡思乱想，权顺荣的屁股结结实实被挨了一巴掌，隔着布料也响得清脆，手感倒是真的极好，全圆佑有些心满意足的意味，变本加厉又拍了两下才将人放到床上。

也不等气呼呼的小猪说话就含住了那人嘟起的唇，气氛融化开来，温暖非洲草原总是野性的。胡乱的互相撕咬带出些剑拔弩张的调情氛围，在剥落的累赘布料后露出赤裸的野心。拥有彼此的想法都印在眼底靠近脑神经的部分。

衣服是人模人样的束缚和伪装，情欲划开真实得面貌，多余的羞赧也剥落干净。身下的人扬起细长的脖子供他好好瞻仰，白得发亮的皮肤下滚动的血液，凸起的青筋，跳动的心脏，被一一感受，含上乳尖也显得顺势而为的平常，换来的是小兽黏糊的呻吟。

全圆佑偏爱他饱满的臀部，一手抚慰着身下人挺翘的精巧性器一手将臀肉反复把玩，直至尚未开拓的地方小人才从迷离中半梦半醒惊慌失措起来。

“第一次？”全圆佑发现自己遇上权顺荣之后常常爱叹气，可能因为可爱却无可奈何又或者别的什么。

胡乱挤出来的芦荟胶冰凉瘆人，被全圆佑随意在穴口糊上，凉的屁股肉都痉挛起来，手指勉强可以塞进去的时候权顺荣咬着牙哼哼，闭着眼都能感受到手指的骨节和缓缓移动带动的不适感。

“为什么要这样呢”权顺荣低声哼哼，不知道是念给自己听得还是什么，总之全圆佑没怎么听见，他专心看着挺翘饱满的臀部被自己揉捏变形，顺便看着尚未开拓的禁地被反复开拓终于有了松动的痕迹，像什么人生值得纪念的一幕一样，挺翘的臀部被自己捏得泛红，塌着的细腰和深凹的背脊沟，细白的皮肉被一些晶莹的液体闹得乱七八糟的，看起来就是淫乱的味道。

好像自己也是第一次觉得这么冲击呢，全圆佑覆上那个光裸纤细的身体，咬住耸起的肩膀留下月牙一样的痕迹。世界好像都因为这个准备活动停止下来一样，全圆佑眯起近视的眼睛，窗帘缝隙见路灯的灯光让雾气还是雨水之类的东西短暂停滞，显出原本的样貌来。

“WONWOO，”权顺荣因为突如其来被破开的痛感逼出喊叫和眼泪，身体好像变成两半了，他闭着眼咬着牙胡乱这么想到。

“叫圆佑啊，全圆佑。”全圆佑觉得自己也费了好大的劲，该值得一个全名一样，身下的人被他好好地抚慰着，不知道在补偿还是什么，蝴蝶骨翘起的地方也被留下红紫的痕迹。

真的是很会的男人，各种方面，权顺荣被那人灵活多情的唇舌弄得迷迷糊糊，像融化的黄油和重新抱上树的考拉，开始变得笨拙迟钝又安心，他眯起眼睛转头去和多情的人接吻，薄唇被自己反复舔咬。空气和时间又开始流动起来，像因为气温升高变得流动的蜂蜜，粘稠甜蜜。

“动一动吧，圆佑啊。”权顺荣松开唇之后这样说着，后穴因为停顿和充实变得有些奇怪和渴望。

全圆佑慢慢动作起来，身下的人显然天赋异禀，湿软紧致的穴拼命吮吸企图留住要抽身离开的性器，腰身动作也极力迎合着身上人的入侵。快感侵入大脑每一寸神经，先前紧绷着的人开始松开束缚露出獠牙来。“屁股抬高一点，宝贝。”

权顺荣被顶撞地往前要逃，被一手捞回来，薄唇凑上红通的耳尖“别跑。”

低沉沙哑的薄荷酒折磨着权顺荣，让他晕晕乎乎地像一艘小船荡在海上，“圆佑啊，啊，慢点...”

“怎么可以慢一点。”全圆佑将身下人的翘臀用力抵上自己的胯骨，骨头撞上臀肉发出沉闷的皮肉响声。“hey，baby,call me daddy.”

权顺荣还是知道羞臊的小孩，听了这话弓着背往前爬，被强行抱进怀里面对面，脸通红的，泛着写情欲，身子被艹软了，窝在全圆佑怀里，小小一团，又被强硬地塞进去，抿着唇不想叫唤，眉头都皱起来，全圆佑看了好笑，掐着人的腰用力往下压，自己拼命向上定。

“圆佑...”小脸皱起来惊呼，被迫在精瘦的身躯上起伏，被干得有些朦胧，搂着全圆佑的脖子，洁白的胸脯蹭到漂亮骨骼的脸上，带了引诱邀请的意味。

“不是很会吗，多叫两声。”全圆佑含住挺立的红色乳头，连带着淡色的乳晕都被亲得发涨，他抬眼去看那人扬起的脖子，细白的，也没有什么明显的喉结的骨骼感，很漂亮的下颚线，细窄的下巴被用力掰下来，吻得用力，细长的眼里好像装满了星星。

他就是星星。  
热情和性欲这件事都没有办法解释，就好像因为一张照片全圆佑骑着机车在入冬的首尔飙了十几分钟，去试探一件意外玩笑的答案，也并没有多笃定，好像权顺荣也不敢笃定那个人与自己擦肩而过的几次，是否知道自己是谁，又为什么跑了几十公里和他缠绵在一张单人床上。

权顺荣愈发环紧胳膊，去拥抱看上去轻飘飘的人，他觉得全圆佑是轻飘飘的雁，没什么人间的实感，除了他漂亮的骨骼，哪怕他现在切实触摸到了他结实的肌肉，被他结结实实钉在身上，却还是觉得飘渺，只有骨头给了他真实感。

权顺荣的热情和不舍让全圆佑感知到，心软三分，擦去莫名的泪水，话也甜蜜“上门送的gift满意我嘛，宝贝。”

“什么礼物。”权顺荣被顶弄得难耐，吐出的字句断断续续，像断了线的珍珠，耳边的潮热触到皮肤上的绒毛，激起一片隐秘的痒意。

“艹你啊。”全圆佑说得自然，好看的手从红润的乳尖移开，引得一声念念不舍的呻吟，握紧权顺荣的手往两人的连接处带。“感觉到了吗，被我艹的感觉。”

“没有。”权顺荣蜷着手脸又红了三分。

“不诚实的小孩需要daddy惩罚。”全圆佑眯眯眼睛，右手结结实实打上臀肉，清脆一声响，身下动作也愈发暴力，他把人压到狭小的床上奋力挺动腰身，权顺荣的腿不自觉绕上那人的腰身，又被用力掰开腿根，张得极开，白嫩的脚翘在全圆佑肩头晃荡。

全圆佑进得很深，权顺荣只觉得自己被彻底穿透，心肝脾肺也被一并看透，彻底袒露在他的面前。后穴分泌的肠液被反复抽插带出来，弄得被子一塌糊涂，冬天变得潮湿粘稠起来，湿答答地裹在他们的连接处，裹在两人身上。

“宝贝，很棒。”全圆佑断断续续凑上权顺荣耳边念叨，每念一次身下的人后穴就不自觉夹紧，夹得全圆佑变本加厉，再说些什么，权顺荣只觉得自己世界被全圆佑低沉磁性的嗓音包裹起来，除了全圆佑，没有其他人了。

“宝贝，小骚货，夹得真紧”全圆佑喘息着动作，自己的胳膊被权顺荣捏得极紧，变换着角度冲刺，身下的人开始胡乱尖叫，“叫声daddy，快。”

权顺荣红着眼咬着唇偏过脸不去看这个靠着一张脸蛊惑人心的骗子，被硬掰过来，嘴里塞进两根冰凉的手指，有淡淡的薄荷烟草味，还是干燥的。他胡乱舔舐着看向全圆佑，一张淡漠的脸，因为用力显出人间的些许烟火气，也是好看得狰狞，光是看着自己都变得濡湿的一张脸。“圆佑...圆佑啊...啊...再用力啊...不要那里....”

嗓音变了调，全圆佑笑着顶着那快凸起冲刺，咬上耳垂的软肉，“叫daddy啊，怎么这么不乖啊宝贝。”

酸胀感自尾椎骨到小腹都觉得饱满，权顺荣迷迷糊糊搂着光裸的人，皮肤因为出汗变得有些粘性，分开动作都有轻微的痛感，“daddy...”

“乖，很快了。”全圆佑低头亲亲圆润的唇，身下细长的媚眼眼神已经有些涣散，后穴也愈发绞紧。

客厅门开锁和嬉闹的声音传来时权顺荣还觉得迷糊，直到熟悉的弟弟声音高声钻入耳膜打破两人黏糊的结界。

夫胜宽的高音钻进耳朵里“阿西，谁回来裤子就脱在门口啊，金珉奎！给我出来收拾！”

权顺荣吓得一下惊醒，把全圆佑也夹得倒吸一口凉气，手臂上也抓出血痕，刚要说话就被权顺荣结结实实亲上来，连眼睛都吓大了。

全圆佑勾起笑容反客为主与人厮磨一阵才松开凑上红透的耳边“宝贝，我好像忘了带套。”

“我弟弟回来了，怎么办。”权顺荣有些慌张，说话间外边就传来高声吵闹。

“诶一西，我靠金珉奎你怎么在我明浩哥房间还不穿衣服，快去把客厅收拾一下。”

“喂你小子什么时候知道对我要用敬语”

两人面面相觑，倒是全圆佑先起身，赤条条去拿一旁的纸，腹肌初现的白嫩肚子上一滩白浊，还有一张无辜窘迫的小脸，还有首尔冬天的寒风和上门服务的礼物。

“喂。”权顺荣先开了口，全圆佑精瘦的身子在昏暗里看着有些禁欲的意味。

“什么？”

“礼物是什么。”

“是你。”


End file.
